


Told you so

by Ellstra



Series: Love on the workplace [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emperor Hux, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Up, Overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellstra/pseuds/Ellstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is the best fighter in the Galaxy and he'll take care of every threat, or at least that's what Emperor Hux thinks.<br/>Hux is the most reckless and infuriating person in the Galaxy and seeks out danger just for kicks, or at least that's what Kylo Ren thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told you so

**Author's Note:**

> This took me ages because I started writing a multi-chaptered Kylux AU story and I have to study for a huge exam and I've never studied before which means it's stressing me out.  
> Hope you'll enjoy the story either way.

Kylo paced in front of Hux seated on his throne. He was barely able to keep himself from choking the idiot of an Emperor just to show him just how great being close to death was.

“I must appear in front of my people from time to time,” Hux said, seemingly uninterested in the conversation. Someone who didn’t know him as well as Ren did would assume he wasn’t listening or that he was upset. Kylo knew Hux was listening intently and feeling guilty but that he would not give in. “I can’t just have them killed from time to time and never let myself be seen and expect them not to riot against me.”

“Why can’t you just give a fiery speech, shout a lot, look hot and intimidating, everyone is happy? They don’t care.”

Kylo stopped and turned to face his lover who still sat on the throne as if he was born in it, much to Kylo’s annoyance.

“They do care. You’ve never been a wretch with nothing to eat. You don’t understand.”

“And you do?” Ren yelled, “It’s not a First Order rally where you have your own army gathered to listen to you. There will be a mob, people of all sorts of political and moral beliefs. People whose families you murdered. There _will_ be people who want you dead.”

“I’ve never murdered anyone,” Hux protested weakly but he looked away from Kylo, fully aware of how illogical his argument was.

“Oh but you did. It doesn’t matter that it weren’t your hands that pulled the trigger.”

“Or swung the lightsaber.”

“Nobody cares about my lightsaber. You’re the face of the regime they hate and the army that destroyed their homes.” Kylo finally walked closer to Hux, leaping up the steps leading to him with ease and elegance other people could dream of. “Why are you so dismissive of your safety? You’re a fucking genius, you must know people will try to kill you.”

“If I only think about whether people are going to kill me or not, I won’t be much of an Emperor, will I?” Hux shrugged and straightened the silver band around his temples to emphasise his title.

“You won’t be much of anything if you’re dead,” Kylo spat and took the crown off Hux’s head, “You know, most people get more paranoid when they have more power. Not you, obviously. You just got more stupid.”

“What can I say, I’m special,” Hux sneered.

“Special my ass,” Kylo huffed.

“I’m _very special_ for your ass.” Hux couldn’t let the joke go but he refrained from taking Kylo’s hips into his hands. He hoped he managed to send the message he wanted Kylo to receive – he cared about him and accepted his worry, appreciated it and cherished it, but there was no space for discussion.

“I swear to Vader one day I’ll cut your vocal cords out in your sleep,” Kylo growled but his lips curled into a tiny smile for a little while. _Message received_ , his eyes said, _not accepted_.

“I’ll scream at you in your mind,” Hux promised, “Which brings to mind, won’t you know what’s going on, using your hokey pokey superpowers?”

“It will be a little bit too late when you’re terrified and in pain, won’t it?” Ren said it as if Hux was a complete idiot for not seeing the fault in the plan. No, actually, Hux _was_ an idiot for not seeing how stupid his plan was. Kylo wasn’t paid enough for this shit.

“Look, I know you think I am a fuck-up with no brain,” Ren sighed, “don’t look at me like that, it’s mostly true anyway. But I know one thing and that’s how to sneak up on people and kill them.”

“Please, you killed like two of them without using the Force,” Hux managed not to roll his eyes.

“Right. Because I’m the only person in the world who can use the Force,” Kylo snarled angrily and Hux knew he was slowly getting to the core of the problem. It wasn’t too deep to be frank – it always came round to the girl. Everything was about the girl – Kylo’s insecurities, nightmares and self-hate episodes but also his fear for Hux’s safety and his paranoia.

“She won’t be there,” Hux tried to reassure the trembling man at his feet but it was futile.

"People are going to touch you," Ren said out of a sudden.

"No, they're not," Hux replied, taken aback.

"Why? Will you be too far for them to reach you? Will you have an electromagnetic field around you keeping them away? Because if not, they will want to have a feel of the Emperor."

"Why would they?"

"Some are genuinely glad to have you as a ruler and they adore you, some want to have a story to tell. And others will try to kill you," Kylo looked Hux in the eyes with sharpness that was rarely there, "and now I'm only talking about those who intend to do it. Let's not forget those with some exotic diseases."

He let his words sink in and just watched the change of expression of Hux’s face from benevolent to alarmed.

"I know you're terrified of illnesses, I'm not trying to scare you. I know you checked my medical record when you first realised you had a crush on me. It made me feel less guilty for watching you shower and sleep.”

“What?”

“Let’s not dwell in the past now, shall we? The important thing is, you don’t know what sort of weird pox or whatever those people might have,” Kylo hissed impatiently.

“Why are you telling me all this?”

“To change your mind with logical arguments or emotional duress if need be.”

“I can’t back away,” Hux reminded his lover, hoping this time Kylo would understand but not really believing it. As far as he could tell, Kylo never cared much whether he was a General, an Emperor or a farmer. The reason why he helped Hux get the title was mostly to get rid of Snoke with a pinch of wish to make Hux happy. It was never about him being convinced Hux could make a difference. As far as the Emperor could say, his protector didn’t believe politics had any real impact on the world.

“You’re the fucking ruler of the Galaxy, you can do whatever you want,” Ren spat which only proved Hux’s theory true.

“I can do a lot of things, that much is true, but I can’t do anything I want,” Hux reminded him, “for instance, I seem to be unable to make you see I have to do this even though neither of us want to.”

"How will you be armed?" Kylo asked through his gritted teeth as he struggled with his anger.

"I'll have a blaster and a knife with a poisoned blade," Hux replied calmly, knowing fully well Kylo wouldn’t be pleased.

"That's good maybe for stabbing yourself with it. And you haven’t fired a blaster in ages.”

"Well, I can't carry big guns to a meeting and hope for the support of my subjects," Hux snapped back, growing tired of Kylo’s resistance.

"You build your Empire on the ashes of the republic and bones of your opponents. You should keep your power with strength as well."

"You will be there, with your sword sheathed but ready to draw," Hux said coldly, as if an order would end the argument.

"My sword?"

"Yes, you're not taking that dangerous monstrosity with you.”

"So basically you want to go into a mob of people of questionable political opinions with little to no weaponry and I should only have some ancient piece of metal because you're a nerd. Excellent."

“Ah, ah, ah. Careful. I’m still your boss.”

“You’re still being an idiot.”

“You are still a bumpkin with no manners and zero self-control.”

“What are you going to do? Spank me?”

“Don’t be insolent,” Hux shook his head. He stood up so that he was almost chest-to-chest with Ren. He took his lover’s face into his hands and rested their foreheads together.

“I’m still mad at you,” Kylo whispered but he covered Hux’s cold hands with his own bigger ones.

“I’m sorry,” Hux apologised, “and I wish I could do this without hurting you but it has to be done.”

“If you get yourself into trouble, you’ll be in so much more when I pull you out of it and get my hands on you.”

“Noted,” Hux smiled.

“I need you.”

“I need you too.” The ginger kissed his lover’s nose, his chin and finally his lips. “I’ll come back to you.”

“You’d better do that,” Ren warned and returned the kiss.

…

"Hux, are you sure about this?" Kylo asked, as they stood in front of the door leading to the square. He could hear the cheering of the crowd through it.

"Yes," his companion replied and looked Kylo in the face. The person looking at him wasn't Hux though, it was the Emperor, cold and distant and impossible to persuade. Kylo swallowed another question, seeing it was redundant to ask it.

"Off we go, then," he sighed instead and pushed the gate open. They were blinded by the sharp sun shining right into their eyes. Kylo swore inaudibly when he realised even the weather was against him. He glanced at Hux who was frowning as well and felt reassured that at least there were two of them annoyed by the sunshine.

Finally, the Emperor made the first step and walked out of the cool darkness into the sunlit square. The mob exploded in screams and chants.

 _Magnificent,_ Kylo thought, _I can’t see, I can’t hear and I can’t even use the Force if I don’t want my head to explode_.

He almost thought Hux was doing it on purpose, just to see how much Kylo can take before he destroys something. That would be the better case – he’d wait for Kylo to lose it, laugh at him or maybe scold him and it would be over. But the longer Kylo watched the Emperor stand in front of the mob, the clearer it was that Hux sucked up the cheers of the crowd like a sponge and grew with it. Which meant Kylo could do nothing about the situation except hope Hux would grow weary of it.

Then Hux spoke and Kylo knew they weren’t getting anywhere anytime soon. The speech started out calm and composed but Ren had seen the Emperor talking to the masses countless times, especially when he was still a General. He’d let himself be taken away, shouting at the top of his lungs and his face reddening even if it would mean he’d fall into the bed utterly exhausted afterwards. Sometimes Kylo thought Hux could even get sexual gratification from giving speeches, but he couldn’t prove it.

It was going well, the people cheered in the right spots and fell silent to add solemnity to the occasion. Kylo was growing nervous – so far it looked Hux was well-loved in the whole Galaxy, or at the very least in this part of it. Ren knew it wasn’t true; it didn’t exactly matter that even though not ideal, Hux’s reign was the best the Galaxy could offer them at the moment; there would always be opposition. Besides shouting at meetings, there wasn’t much it could do to express their dissent – except for joining the Resistance and attempt to keep it alive alongside Kylo’s mother and the handful of supporters she still had. The fact that there apparently weren’t any of the shouting morons trying to blame their bad situation at whoever they deemed responsible for it meant serious trouble – Kylo didn’t believe for a second that there were only Hux’s zealous supporters in the crowd.

All that meant that the opposition was smart and knew their way. They would remain quiet and then, when the opportunity presents itself, they’d attack from the shadows, silent, efficient.

Kylo glanced back at Hux who was getting to the climax of his speech judging by the tremor in his voice and his rigid stance. Which meant the more risky part of the programme was due – his tour through the city. Kylo checked for all his weapons stashed in various possible and impossible places under and in his fancy uniform and he tried to plead with Hux for the last time, drowning him in fear and worry, avoiding showing any anger. He didn’t really believe it would work – when in midst of a speech, Hux couldn’t perceive things much more palpable than the Force.

“I would be honoured to guide your Imperial Majesty through our humble city.”

Kylo was so stressed he couldn’t even laugh at the absurdity. Hux, whom he addressed by so many derogatory names including but not limited to moron and stiff collar, was suddenly an Imperial Majesty. Though Kylo knew proper addressing was a part of the whole deal, he still laughed when somebody said it. He didn’t even smile now.

Hux accepted the offer and followed the mayor down the stairs from the stage, walking straight to the hell that was thousands of bodies pressed against him. Kylo followed them like a shadow, his eyes scanning the streets.

It was taking hours – or at least so it seemed to Ren. As the mayor promised they were almost at the end of the journey and Kylo thought that maybe, just maybe he could have been too paranoid. It was heavily influenced by Hux radiating confidence and reassurance, trying to calm Kylo down. It wasn’t helping. Ren had to be alert and sharp throughout the whole visit, he shouldn’t rest until they were safely back in their palace.

They reached the city hall again and stepped inside to the cool dimness of the conference room. Kylo’s eyes took their time to adjust to the new brightness. He was sweating profusely and he knew he’d shiver in a couple of moments. He glanced at Hux to beg for a quick leave of the place.

He expected denial or a lenient agreement. There was shock in the Emperor’s eyes instead.

Kylo’s body reacted on its own before he could decide what to do. He leaped in front of Hux deflecting a flying knife with the Force. The ginger took his clue and dropped down onto his knees to hide behind a sofa. Kylo snatched a dagger from behind his belt and sent it towards the attacker while pulling something from under his jacket. In the meantime the assassin realised opposing the scary bodyguard was redundant. He tried to make a quick beeline for the couch Hux was hiding behind while Kylo finally got what he was looking for.

The air filled up with the Force buzzing and a blood-red gleam. The attacker froze for a single heartbeat, fright crossing his face.

“Not my Hux, you bitch!” Kylo screamed and advanced with wild swishes of his lightsaber and frantic, furious stomping.

It was over soon. Ren’s height and terrifying weapon tended to have a paralysing effect on people, which was usually all he needed to kill his opponents. Kylo put his foot on the man, studying his face before letting out a hateful roar.

Hux watched it all from behind the sofa. He had his hand on the blaster by his hip to back Kylo up in case it was necessary. When he saw Kylo draw his iconic lightsaber, he didn’t know whether he felt relieved or annoyed by it, he just realised he wasn’t surprised in the slightest by the disobedience.

Kylo’s scream had barely faded when the door burst open to reveal a ridiculously looking unit of guards. Kylo deactivated his lightsaber and raised an eyebrow at them. Hux took it as a sign that it was safe to show himself.

“If you would excuse us,” Ren said before the Emperor could speak, “we’ll leave you to dealing with your insufficient safety measures. I hope for your own sake you will be able to provide us with a satisfying investigation.”

Hux wanted to add something but Kylo’s glare stopped him. He was sure Ren would make a scene – he was already trembling – and Hux couldn’t afford that. He was almost assassinated which was bad enough, having a disobedient bodyguard and lover in one person would mean his end. So he decided for the other option and he looked proud, unshaken and regal while Ren dragged him away to their shuttle.

He’d have to think of a repercussion for the planet that would be less radical than shooting it off its orbit and yet deterrent enough to send a warning to other conspirators.

They were silent during the journey home. Kylo seemed about to burst out angrily any second Hux would open his mouth and the Emperor wasn’t in the mood for arguing in front of everyone. It was bad enough as it was. Kylo was staring at his hands covered in tough leather gloves and he kept opening and closing his fists like he always did when trying to control his emotions. Hux wished to kiss it better like he usually did and it frustrated him to know there was nothing he could do.

Of course he knew Kylo had been right when he said it was dangerous; Hux was no warrior but he wasn’t an idiot. Sometimes you had to make difficult choices as well – but that wasn’t something Kylo understood. Hux just hoped that maybe they were both wrong – it didn’t usually happen, Kylo’s senses for sniffing out potential danger were impeccable and Hux had spent ages learning about assassinations as a teenager, but it wasn’t impossible.

Most importantly though, Hux trusted Kylo like nothing else in the world. He knew Ren would do anything to protect him and as always, he was right. The problem was that Kylo didn’t trust himself.

Upon finally reaching the palace hours later, Kylo reached for Hux’s hand and took it with need and fervour. The Emperor didn’t dare to look at his lover in fear of angering him further but accepted the offered palm. It meant that most of Ren’s fury had dissipated but he still didn’t trust himself not to snap. Hand in hand they reached Hux’s suite and the Emperor sent the guard farther down the corridor from the door before they stepped in.

Hux stopped right on the threshold and looked up in an attempt to catch Kylo’s glance. Ren looked away for a while. Hux slipped his other hand into the knight’s free one and pulled at the gloves.

Kylo raised his head abruptly and his eyes narrowed.

“I’m sorry I-“ Hux started but shut up when Ren squeezed his hands.

“Don’t you dare say a single word!” he spat, his nose almost touching Hux’s. “I’m so fucking mad at you. It’s as if you did it on purpose.”

“I knew you’d kill whoever tried to touch me. You’re the best warrior I’ve seen, and I mean it. I’ve always thought so, even back then when I thought you were a brainless psychopath. I trust you completely.”

Hux took one of Kylo’s hands into his own and peeled the glove off slowly.

“You can’t say somebody is the best. Everyone gets defeated, sooner or later. I could beat my opponent a hundred times in a row and fail just once, and that one time you’ll get killed and what would be the point of all my victories then?”

“I’m not completely defenceless. I might be inexperienced but I’m not a baby.” Hux let Kylo’s glove fall to the ground and started working on the other. “But the point is that you will not fail me.”

“You can’t know that,” Kylo whimpered and he embraced Hux so tight he almost pushed the air out of the other man’s lungs.

“I can’t, that’s true,” Hux mumbled and wrapped his arms around Kylo, “but if we only live in constant fear of death, what life do we have?”

“I just can’t lose you, you asshole,” Kylo whispered.

“I know.”

Kylo looked Hux in the eyes before smashing his lips against the Emperor’s. Within seconds he turned from a whimpering bundle of insecurities to a hungry, passionate lover. Hux was already used to Kylo’s mood swings and it didn’t surprise him. He knew he was in for a couple of hours of possessive biting and bruising and that he deserved the heavy and uncomfortable clothes he’d have to wear the next day to conceal the marks Ren would leave on him.

…

“I have a bad influence on you,” Kylo mumbled against Hux’s chest.

“Really? Why’s that?” Hux raised an eyebrow even though Kylo couldn’t see it.

“You’ve become softer. You used to trust no one and think everyone was going to kill you, so you killed them first. Now you’re reckless, careless.”

“Perhaps because I’m in love. People in love do stupid things,” Hux said as he wound Kylo’s hair around his index finger. It had gotten longer than he remembered it from the beginning of their relationship and he loved it.

“I don’t want your love if it means you’ll get killed.”

“I won’t,” Hux sounded bored to hear it, “You’ll save me. That’s why I keep you.”

“It would be much easier for me if you just listened every once in a while,” Kylo grumbled.

“But where is the fun in that? Besides, it’s your job, you’ve got to prove your worth.”

“It’s not like you pay me,” Kylo moved to support himself on his forearms and look at his lover. “It’s actually quite a lousy job.”

“No, it’s not, really. I feed you, shelter you, entertain you and buy all sorts of overpriced pieces of clothing that you’ll never need,” Hux shook his head in mockery.

“Of course I need it, you want me pretty,” Kylo protested and licked his lower lip seductively.

“I want you to look presentable and dignified. That corset you asked for last week is neither.”

“You love the corset. You had a boner before I even put it on.”

“It took ages to take off.”

“My, my you’re so impatient,” Kylo looked Hux pointedly in the eye and rose onto his knees, “ts, ts, ts, what a bad quality in an Emperor.”

“I just like to take what I want and when I want it,” Hux replied but his voice seemed a little restrained when Kylo put his knees on either side of Hux’s thighs and smirked.

“You’re such a dirty liar.”

“I do like to do it, I just don’t always manage to achieve it.”

“You talk too much,” Kylo laughed and reached for a tube lying on the nightstand still opened. “And we’re almost out of lube again.”

“Lucky thing I’m so rich.”

“Do you ever think about something even remotely unrelated to you?”

“Sometimes I wonder who created the Universe.”

“Undoubtedly someone whose ultimate plan was to create a being as flawless as you,” Kylo snickered as he covered his fingers with the gel.

“Obviously – ah,” Hux wanted to say more but he spared himself the humiliation of talking in between gasps of pleasure. Ren grinned widely and ran his slick finger down Hux’s cock.

“I love your eloquence.”

…

“Let’s go on a holiday, just the two of us, no Emperor and his protector shit,” Kylo said out of a sudden, pulling Hux from the state between consciousness and sleep.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Hux growled and opened his eyes.

“We just work and have sex all the time. Or we sleep. I’d like to do something interesting with you.”

“You want to go on a date with me?”

“I want to go on dates and watch stars and kiss you in the rain and I don’t know what else people in relationships do.”

“We can watch stars and kiss in the rain here,” Hux frowned and wondered what had gotten into Kylo. He had never thought Ren was this sentimental.

“We could, but we never do. You always have to work or you have a dinner to attend or you’re falling asleep standing and all I can do with you is tuck you in. I want to spend some time with you, not with the Emperor.”

“I would still be an Emperor.”

“It wouldn’t matter in the moment. You’d be just a way too skinny ginger on a holiday with his boyfriend.”

“People will recognise me,” Hux pointed out, “my face is one of the most well-known in the Galaxy. Alongside yours.”

“I’d alter our looks.”

“You can’t do that.”

“You’re insulting me. Don’t you know what I’m capable of?” Kylo pretended to be offended, “People will just think you look a lot like the Emperor.”

“Whatever you say. And where would this holiday be to?”

“Naboo.”

“That tiny planet where they elect queens and live under water? What’s so special about it?” Hux was surprised to even remember that the planet existed.

“My grandmother was from Naboo,” Kylo admitted, anticipating Hux’s angry reaction.

“No, no, no, no, no, I already got tricked once by this!”

“Visiting Tatooine was important in the historical context,” Kylo said in defence.

“Tatooine is a hole covered in sand,” Hux muttered, “your grandfather hated sand. Everybody hates Tatooine, most of all people who live there.”

“Naboo is a lot nicer than Tatooine,” Kylo pleaded.

“For your own sake I hope it is.”

Kylo kissed the tip of Hux’s nose to show his gratitude. He knew Hux wouldn’t dare to deny him anything after the day’s drama and that was the exact reason why he brought it up.

All he hoped for then was for Hux to say yes to the other question as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Who's excited for _that one thing_ that couldn't happen anywhere else but Naboo because I'm sappy like that? Well I am so I hope I'll force myself to write it soon.  
>  Please shower me with comments. I need it like air right now.


End file.
